Queen Clarion and the blue harvest moon festival
by I luv Milarion 1201
Summary: Explains the incidents just after the blue harvest moon festival and reveal what happened in the first blue harvest moon festival to our favourite lord of winter and queen of fairies. set right after Tinkerbell and lost treasure! and explains what happened in next autumn revelry. please read, review, follow and favourite.
1. Chapter 1

Queen Clarion slowly fluttered away from the festivities, dismissing her guards away. The day itself was the last day of autumn and tomorrow, winter fairies would bring winter to mainland. Today, another successful autumn revelry was held at the autumn woods, and due to tinker bell's newest invention, they gained a legendary amount of pixie dust. Actually, the queen was mortified when she saw the precious moonstone in pieces, but relieved when it had produced the largest harvest of blue pixie dust they ever had.

Her thoughts were driven elsewhere when she felt the power of blue pixie dust pulsing through the pixie dust tree and slowly her wings started glowing blue. The queen transformed herself into a stream of glowing blue-gold pixie dust and reappeared in the heart of pixie dust tree, a place where even dust keepers are not allowed to enter. Only the queen was aware of the existence of the secret chambers in the heart of the pixie dust tree. A secret door opened when she touched the bark of the tree and it slowly disappeared when she entered to the chambers.

In it was a crystal hourglass, under normal circumstances, filled with golden pixie dust. It showed that the pixie dust is not running low and is produced sufficiently in the tree. Now, the pixie dust had turned blue, so was the queen's wings and her dress. She slowly raised her hand, and stream of blue pixie dust shot upwards. Concentrating hard, she began to circulate the blue pixie dust inside the tree, her wings glowing in a sheer whitish- blue light as a result. Soon, blue pixie dust began to convert itself into golden pixie dust and the power of the blue dust, absorbed by the tree, the queen fell to her knees in exhaustion.

The power of raw blue dust was immense and unbearable, even for the queen. However, she was the only fairy who was capable of controlling the pixie dust, and was the life of the pixie dust tree herself. Her life was connected to it, she was a part of dust and dust was a part of her.

Clarion felt a stray tear falling down her cheeks. When she was alone, she had no need to keep the image of the strong and confident queen. She was feeling so hollow and empty that she wanted to cry. She remembered the first blue harvest moon festival in pixie hollow. No one in pixie hollow now except herself and ministers were in that festival. She remembered Rose, optimistic garden talent overseer, smiling face of Lavender, the first fast-flying fairy, and many others. All have faded away with the time. In addition, most of all, it was the first and last blue harvest moon festival she shared with her beloved Milori.

Letting herself lost among memories of that day, Clarion slided along the wall, to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

As the bright light beams of moon refracted through the moonstone, they were converted to the bright blue pixie dust.

The silver vessels were filled to its brim, and Glittergrace, the golden haired and optimistic dust keeper overseer and Gary; her apprentice had radiating smiles over their faces. Lavender and Concord, first fast flyers of the hollow flew over, creating breezes while cheers and awe s filled the air. Rose and her fellow garden talents had made everything looked perfect. The soon to be crowned queen of pixie hollow, princess Clarion, admired Shimmer, a shy, yet devoted dust keeper, who made the first ever-autumn scepter. Applauds and cheers came from the residents of pixie hollow, who have witnessed the first blue harvest moon festival.

Tomorrow, it would be the first day of winter, as well as the coronation of the queen. It was a secret that tonight; princess will gain her powers through blue pixie dust. Knowing that she had to meet her love at the border, Clarion departed from the festivities. She saw blue pixie dust poured in to the pixie dust center when a throbbing ache sent down her spine. Her wings fluttered without her consent, and she almost fell in a mid-flight.

Somehow, when she had reached the border, Milori was waiting for her, with a smile and his arms open to welcome her. oh! How lovely he looked with his silver hair glittering in comparison to pale beams of moon. However, he must have noticed her discomfort, as his brow furrowed in concern and confusion as she hid herself in his embrace. He sprang away in the moment her bare skin touched his, as if it was boiling magma. "What is it Milori? Fearing the new Queen's wrath already?" she teased lightly.

"Clarion, you're burning like fire. Can't you feel it?"

To test what he had said she bent down to touch soft snow, which instantly melted and turned into ice. She sighed. "The transformation".

"What?" He questioned back, pulling her towards winter.

"I am gaining new powers, Milori. Powers that will change me to the fairy queen." A tear rolled over her cheek, which fell on ice with a hissing sound. "I fear that you won't accept me for what I have to be. To be a queen is meant to be alone." Her voice trailed off, but she tried to keep it up, amidst the self-pity she was drowning in.

He wrapped her in his cold embrace, stroking her hair. "Never, my love. You are the one who meant to be our leader, our queen. And my love for you is not for what your position in pixie hollow. I love the fairy named Clarion, the free spirited, kind hearted and sensitive… you are my queen, Ree" his golden brown eyes stared into her sapphires lovingly.

She kissed him deeply, and as he held her, she went limp in his arms, her wings glowing a bright blue.

"I need to go back, the tree needs me," she whispered.

Milori picked up her in bridal style without disturbing to her glowing wings, as he walked deep into winter, whistling to his pet snowy owl.

Soon, a snowy owl seared through the velvet black sky, towards the golden pixie dust tree, with moon silently watching over, bearing the secret lovers of pixie hollow on its back.

**Thank you for all who had followed, favourited and reviewed me. **** *bows***

**Hope you love this chapter, next chapter will be up soon.**

**Please give me a review, and possibly follow or favourite.**

**~I luv Milarion1201~**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first blue harvest Moon festival, which held after the reunion of seasons, which happened seven years before. Queen stood on the podium with Lord Milori and their five-year-old daughter, Princess Claire*. Pixie dust alchemy talent fairies bought the autumn scepter forth and as the moonbeams fell onto its mark, and hit the pieces of moonstone, blue pixie dust began to pour over.

Laughter of joy was echoed through autumn woods, especially the laugh of the little Claire, who danced with the butterflies and fireflies.

Zarina held the autumn scepter proudly as all pixie hollow journeyed to the pixie dust tree and witness the glorious event of blue dust turning over to golden dust. Clarion scooped Claire in her arms and floated towards the heart of the tree, while Claire looked puzzled about what her mother was doing.

"Momma, where are we going?" her brow frowned.

"Wait a moment sweetheart; I want to show you something"

They approached the secret Chambers and as usual, the door was opened for the queen. But this time, the princess of the hollow too entered there. Claire gasped in wonder to see the beautiful crystal hourglass filled with blue pixie dust and she turned over to see her Mother's monarch wings glowing blue as pixie dust. She saw, with the flick of mothers's hand, blue dust rose in the hourglass, swirling into many incarnate, exquisite designs of their own before turning into golden, gleaming pixie dust.

Tears fell from the azure eyes of the queen as beads of sweat formed in her forehead. Claire fluttered to her and wiped the sweaty brow of her mother. "are you ok, momma?"

"I'm fine, butterfly" she replied with a smile.

"what happened?" Claire looked at her mother's face for an explanation. " this is a queen's duty my dear. One day, you will be the queen and you will have to do what I performed today. To see that all will have enough dust from the tree and to control blue pixie dust. I will teach you everything I know when you come to your age. However, as for now, you can't tell anyone about this. Even to daddy"

Claire nodded. She was too intelligent beyond her age.

The princess and the queen left the chambers to join the festivities while Claire spoke, holding to her mother. "But I will never replace you Momma, you are the best queen in whole... whole... umm everything"

Clarion crouched down to her daughter's level to kiss her and to embrace her. The comment, it was more than anything for her. "Thank you, and I love you", she said blinking back the unshed tears. Claire put her tiny hands around Clarion's neck and hugged her. "I love you too, momma"

THE END

**Now thank you everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed. I love you all, guys. You all are amazing.**

**I have exams so I don't have time to write, thses days. But I promise I will update/ write stories ASAP.**

**~I luv Milarion 1201~**


End file.
